


Christmas at Lower Loxley

by Ina MacAllan (inamac)



Category: The Archers
Genre: Charles Dickens - Freeform, Christmas, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-20
Updated: 2001-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwelcome pre-Christmas visit for Lizzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Lower Loxley

**Author's Note:**

> This was my (winning) entry for the 2001 BBC Archers Message Board fanfic competition - 200 words based on "A Christmas Carol".

Dear Mrs Pargetter,

Re: **Lower Loxsley 'Investors In People' Application**

My thanks to the efficient Beverly for showing me around. I noted that she receives little management support in a demanding post.

On my arrival I was accosted by an elderly gardener erecting a large Christmas tree, which had been cut by hand, in the main hall. He does not appear to have received any training in modern horticultural practices.

Your talented chef Owen's dinner was marred by the clanking of chains from above as Mrs Julia Pargetter attempted to break the padlock which had been placed on her door. I confess that I was not convinced by your explanation that this was a prank by the children's nanny, who appears to care for a larger number of infants than the local regulations permit.

At midnight I was awoken by an equally aged and laconic lady, Mrs Pugsley, who seems to be required to carry out her cleaning duties at unsocial hours so as not to disturb guests.

In the light of your Dickensian employment practices I regret to inform you that your application for IIP has not been successful on this occasion.

God Bless you, every one!

Timothy Tyney


End file.
